Marisa Kirisame
Marisa Kirisame is one of the main characters of the Touhou Project, being the most recurrent character after Reimu Hakurei. Powers & Abilities Marisa is anything but an ordinary magician. She is a great caster with very high base power moves, being able to take on multiple enemies at once with Dragon Meteor. She's also a decent carry if you give her enough time to warm up. However, she's frail and slow. Try to work around that and Marisa will be a great asset on the battlefield. Base Stats Advanced Techniques Master Spark - 4 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Marisa shoots a huge blast of danmaku in a straight line, dealing 150 base special damage to any enemies caught in the beam. The damage is halved for advanced units. Dragon Meteor - 11 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Marisa shoots a focused meteor of danmaku at a specific target location, dealing 300 base special damage to any enemies caught in the meteor. The damage is halved for advanced units. Marisa must recharge for 1 second after using this attack. Stardust Reverie - 30 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Marisa repels enemies around her with an energy shield, dealing 20 base special damage to enemies in the vicinity, knocking them airborne, and stunning them once they reach the ground for 2 seconds. The damage and stun duration is halved for advanced units. Luminous Strike - 18 second cooldown *PASSIVE: Increases Marisa's attack speed and special attack power by 20%. *ACTIVE: Marisa powers up her spells and attacks, tripling the effects of this ability's passive for 3 seconds. The passive is lost when this skill is on cooldown. Easy-Harvest Master Spark - 120 second cooldown *ACTIVE: Marisa fires a gigantic beam of light ahead of her in a straight line, dealing 400 base damage to any enemies caught in the beam and blinding them for 3 seconds. Additionally, knocking out a unit with this attack will refresh all of Marisa's move cooldowns and cause them to deal full damage to all units for 20 seconds. Basic Techniques Marisa's basic techniques consist of firing orbs of danmaku at her opponent. She can fire up to 10 in a second; however, the more she fires, the more energy she loses. Tips *Try to pick off weakened enemies to take advantage of Easy-Harvest Master Spark's effect, then decimate the enemies with her full-power moves. *Master Spark and Dragon Meteor are the reasons why Marisa can take on multiple enemy waves easily, so aim them carefully. Try to cast Dragon Meteor from a distance so that the 1 second recharge is mitigated. *Luminous Strike isn't very helpful because the cooldown time overwhelms the time that she receives the bonus. Try to avoid using it unless in a team fight. *Stardust Reverie is probably Marisa's weakest skill. 20/10 base special damage is nothing compared to her other moves. However, the stun might be useful if no other teammate can stun. Plot Legacy of the User Battle Force Marisa made her debut in the Neo Ghouls Arc as a strong caster pivot for the heroes and has helped them ever since. Related Characters *Lux